The present invention relates to bearing assemblies, and more particularly, to a bearing assembly having improved means for securing the inner bearing ring of the assembly onto a shaft.
Various arrangements are known in the art for securing the inner bearing ring of a bearing assembly onto a rotating shaft. Such arrangements have included shaft engaging set screws and shaft-surrounding locking collars. Such locking collars include locking or tightening means, generally in the form of one or more locking screws. In the so-called SKWEZLOC(copyright) arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,519 and 4,728,203, the inner ring has finger extensions which, when compressed with a screw operated locking collar, tightly grip and hold the shaft. This finger extension/locking collar combination enhances the concentricity of the inner ring with the shaft and facilitates rotation of the shaft at higher speeds.
Arrangements which utilize shaft-surrounding locking collars, however, have various shortcomings. Inasmuch as the locking collar is a separate component from the inner bearing ring, the locking collar can become separated from the bearing assembly and lost or mislaid. Moreover, if the locking collar is not properly disposed on the inner bearing ring during assembly, the collar may not adequately secure the inner bearing ring to the shaft. For example, if the collar is slightly cocked on the inner bearing as it is tightened, it will align itself after the shaft is rotated. This causes the collar to become loose on the inner bearing, resulting in slippage between the inner bearing ring and the shaft when subjected to radial and/or axial loads. The problems of mounting and retaining such locking collars are compounded if the collar comprises a multiplicity of segments which must be properly positioned and tightened during installation.
In overcoming these problems with the prior art there is provided a bearing assembly wherein the locking collar may be efficiently pre-assembled on the inner bearing ring at the factory and remain properly positioned on the inner bearing ring during installation onto a shaft. In this way, the collar may not be readily separated from the bearing assembly and mislaid. Moreover, this preassembly ensures that the collar is in proper position on the inner bearing ring which facilitates subsequent reliable installation of the collar and inner bearing ring on the shaft.
In accomplishing these objectives, the inner diameter of the compressible annular locking collar is provided with a protrusion which extends radially inwardly. When the locking collar is disposed about the finger extensions of the inner ring, the protrusion is disposed within a recessed groove which extends at least partially along the collective outer annular surface defined by the finger extensions for precisely locating and orienting the collar. According to a feature of the invention, when the inner ring finger extensions and the locking collar are in their free states, the inner diameter of the protrusion is slightly smaller than the outer diameter of the finger extension groove. In this way, the collar may be snapped over the finger extensions and into proper position on the inner ring prior to installation on a shaft, i.e., in the factory. The locking collar then remains in proper position on the finger extensions as the bearing assembly subsequently is installed onto the shaft. In one embodiment, a one-piece locking collar body has an integrally formed protrusion adapted for snap action engagement with a finger extension recess, in another embodiment the locking collar has separate resilient O-ring engageable with the finger extension recess, and in another embodiment, the locking collar and finger extensions are formed with screws which permit threaded advancement of the locking collar into preassembled position. In each case, following preassembly of the bearing assembly on a shaft, a locking screw may thereafter be tightened to deform the finger extensions into secure engagement with the shaft.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent upon reading the following description of preferred exemplified embodiments of the invention and upon reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: